Extrait d'une vie de sorcière
by Chamalow
Summary: OS partant d'un défit consistant à décrire les activités d'une personne au sein du Ministère de la magie. Rendez-vous au niveau trois du ministère pour en savoir plus…


Auteur : Chamalow

Résumé : OS partant d'un défit consistant à décrire les activités d'une personne au sein du Ministère de la magie. Rendez-vous au niveau trois du ministère pour en savoir plus…

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR, un grand merci a elle.

* * *

Dans une simple pièce emprunt de travail, une main pâle aux veines apparentes et contenant les marques du temps, s'approcha d'un étrange appareil. Il devait sans doute avoir son âge. Car la femme à qui appartenait cette main fripée n'est plus vraiment jeune. Ne poussons pas le vice jusqu'à dire que c'était un ancêtre mais disons simplement qu'elle était du mauvais côté de la barrière. Et curieusement elle prenait ça plutôt bien. A croire que l'âge l'autorisé à plus des curiosités ce qui ne pouvait que la réjouir. Même si elle pestait contre son fils qui la surnommé gentiment de folle, elle était conscience de cet état de fait. C'était après tout l'essentiel non ? Bref, elle alluma une machine apparemment moldu qui émis un petit crépitement avant noyé toute la pièce dans une chanson de jazz. Il y eu un mouvement un peu plus loin.

- Hey vieille chouette ! Y en a qui essaye de bosser ici !

La sorcière se retourna, apercevant son collègue avec qui elle passait ses journées à se disputer. Ce n'était jamais méchant, cela mettait juste un peu d'action au travail. Entendre des pseudo-insultes être échangé toutes les demi-heures avait quelque chose de… stimulant.

- Elric, retourne en première année, je connais mon métier _moi_.

- Même sans tympan c'est possible ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce bout de ferraille ? La machine à coudre de Morgane Lafey ?

Les railleries du jeune homme ne furent d'aucun effet sur Ailein qui monta le son pour couvrir tout bruit extérieur. Puis elle remarqua avec amusement qu'Elric approchait. Il lança un sortilège qui stoppa net la musique.

- Non, sérieusement, ça sert à quoi, si ce n'est rendre les boursouflets agressifs ?

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel mais cette fois-ci daigna répondre.

- Je me tiens informer.

- A oui ?

- Tout à fait. Dans mon métier je dois me tenir au courant de la vie des moldu, c'est primordial.

- Sérieusement ? … Non… Haha ! Bien joué, j'ai faillit te croire. Ce qui t'a trahit c'est le trop de sérieux que tu accorde à ton poste. Ha, franchement ce donné des airs d'Auror pour si peu.

Ailein, interloqué, le regarda partir sans rien répliqué. « Tss les gamins… » Elle l'aimait bien ce jeune mais elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait que quelques mois avant d'être muté à un autre département du ministère. Elle au contraire, appréciait particulièrement son métier. D'ailleurs, dans les premiers temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêché de rire dès qu'elle en parler. Pour quelqu'un qui a grandit avec des moldus c'est un peu normale.

Etant sang mêlé, ses parents ont choisit de ne pas lui dire de suite la réalité des faits, si bien qu'elle a eu une enfance sans magie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle provoque une série d'accident apparemment inexplicables. Et donc, quand elle fut immergée dans le monde de la magie comme bien des élèves avant elle. L'anglo-écossaise choisit de prendre l'option d'étude des moldus. Une matière qu'elle apprécia vite car elle mettait en relief les rapports entre sorcier et ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs. Et c'est durant cette période qu'elle avait découvert un peu par hasard un département bien spécifique du ministère de la magie où elle trouverait, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore, son futur métier. Un groupe créant une barrière concrète entre les deux mondes si bien imbriqué Le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus.

En bref tout dans son métier lui correspondait, l'activité qui occupé ses journées, écrire, discuter, des racines qu'elle gardait du côté de sa mère moldu mais aussi et surtout, le titre saugrenu que les sorciers avaient trouvé pour définir cette activité. Son extravagance naturelle était ici le premier de ses atouts, lui ayant valut d'atterrir à Poufsouffle en outre.

Aujourd'hui il y avait eu un accident dans le nord de Londres car une bande de mages avaient organisé une compétition de crabes de feu. C'était évidement formellement interdit, surtout dans une zone si habité. Et la conséquence inévitable fut qu'un incendie ravagea le parc où avait lieu le tournoi illégal. Ailein relit le rapport puis trempa sa plume dans de l'encre, bien inspiré à rédigé sa propre version des faits.

« Un feu à était déclenché à Regent's Park à 11h20, Lundi matin. La cause la plus probable annoncé par les pompiers semble être un barbecue organisé par deux ou trois individus. Plusieurs témoins confirment cette hypothèse après avoir vu ses dites personnes faire griller du bacon et des saucisses. En revanche, aucun n'a pus affirmé avec certitude l'identité des fautifs. L'incident reste néanmoins accidentel et n'a on ne déplore aucune victime. »

- Tu devais déclencher de belles rumeurs à Poudlard non ?

La sorcière sursauta et se retourna vivement, menaçant de sa plume son collège qui revenait à la charge, après avoir lus par-dessus son épaule.

- Un peu de respect jeune homme. De plus, ce n'est pas moi qui viens fouiner à cet instant.

- Et bien je… profite de ton expérience, fit Elric avec un sourire mutin.

- Nom d'un crocher de serpent ! Tu ne manque pas de culot, commençât-elle en s'échauffant.

- Je vous remercie professeur.

Il exécuta une petite courbette faisant réagir Ailein Murray sur le champ. Elle le poussa énergiquement de l'autre côté de la porte en faisant mine d'être en colère. Avec un petit sourire fatigué elle ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Le stagiaire n'était peut être pas acharné au niveau de son travail ni vraiment sérieux mais il lui tenait compagnie à merveille. Elle acheva son travail avec la satisfaction d'une bonne journée qui commence.


End file.
